1. Field of the Invention
The present invention provides a single word and multi-word term integrating system and a method thereof for quickly modifying false predictions of input method editors (IME) for Chinese, English or other languages and for improving prediction accuracy.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As mobile devices prevail, it is more often for users to use mobile devices to input texts to desired applications; therefore, various input method editors (IMEs) have been developed to help users improve their input speed.
For example, many Chinese IMEs are based on pronunciations, such as Zuyin (or Zuying, which uses phonetic symbols), wherein one phonetic symbol corresponds to one key. When the user wants to input a word, he/she can input the phonetic symbols according to phonetic order of the word. The advantages of using phonetic symbols are: the user doesn't need to know the radicals for a specific word and can input the phonetic symbols as long as he/she can pronounce the word, thereby providing an easy and simple input mechanism; however, the disadvantages are: the user cannot input a word which he/she doesn't know how to pronounce, there could be many homophones for each word, making it time consuming in choosing a correct word. Therefore, an IME using first few codes of the Zuyin IME has been proposed to solve the above problems; however, there could be too many word candidates (maybe pages of words) generated during the inputting process if fewer inputted codes are inputted, making it also time consuming in choosing a correct word.
In order to solve the problem, a new IME based on Pinying (or Pinyin), which is called Intelligent IME, has been proposed, in which the pronunciation of a Chinese word (or character) is corresponded with an English letter with a similar pronunciation; therefore, the user inputs a sentence by using one letter to correspond to one word, while a string of letters represents the sentence. Thereafter, the system automatically determines the sentence by using these inputted letters. However, the system often fails to identify a single word and provides incorrect combination of words since a Chinese sentence is consisted of single words and multi-word terms; therefore, it could take more time for the user to choose the correct words from the word candidates.
In view of the deficiencies of the prior art techniques, after years of constant researches, the inventor has successfully proposed a single word and multi-word term integrating system and a method thereof in the present invention.